


A Falsehood

by phantom__bride



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom__bride/pseuds/phantom__bride
Summary: A short story about Kankri Vantas opening up about his feelings to a good (?) friend.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas
Kudos: 29





	A Falsehood

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice this is only my second homestuck fanfic and I guess the first one I'm posting. Yay me I suppose.

Everything was different lately. You could say that living as a ghost for the rest of your life could make things weird but Cronus has never considered that. And yes everyone has had their moments, but he always thought that Kankri was above that. He always seemed to present himself to be above that. That's why when he freaked out like he did yesterday, it was so scary. Kankri, he had been pretty tense for a few days there. 

He had walked around with his shoulders up and his head down. Mumbling to himself all the while. Usually you wouldn't be able to get the guy to shut up. Sometimes even showing up out of nowhere to talk to you. But recently he'd been avoiding everyone. Clearly something was wrong. Some of the trolls didn't care. Some of them wanted to help but couldn't really get to him. Once they started talking he'd go on about a trigger and completely avoid the question.

However it was one troll, Mituna, who really set things off. Mituna thought that all of this silence was funny. So to mess with Kankri, he started saying things deliberately to piss him off. At first Kankri remained silent still but after this going on for at least 10 minutes it got to be too much for him.

“9H Y9U 6LUNDERING 6AG 9F SHIT! CAN’T Y9U SHUT Y9UR UGLY CR9SS FACE. WHAT THE FUCK D9ES IT TAKE T9 GET S9ME DECENCY AR9UND HERE! G9 THE HELL AWAY!” His face turned red and purple as he screamed. Mituna chuckled at him, satisfied, before walking away.

That had happened yesterday, and Cronus was still thinking about it. What had gotten Kankri so very upset? Cronus felt that since no one else was still trying to help, he should probably at least give it a try. 

He walked up to Kankri while on a long stairway. The stairway had a room jutting off of it, that Kankri was just about to walk into.

“Hey Kankri my friend! Wvhats got you so tense?” Cronus patted him on the back and got an eye twitch as a response. Kankri stayed silent for a minute there and then spoke up.

“D9n't you kn9w that the use 9f the phrase tense makes light 9f th9se in em9ti9nally a6usive situati9ns? N9w I kn9w y9u didn't mean it like that 6ut I think it's very imp9rtant that y9u kn9w what y9u did wr9ng. 9k-” Cronus cut him off abruptly. Seeming less laid back than normal.

“You knowv it's not ok. I think youre trying to avwoid something. All I did wvas ask wvhat wvas wvrong! Can't you talk to anyone straight wvithout turning it into some big thing? I mean youwve been wvalking around in a huff for a wvhile now!” He put his hand on Kankri’s shoulder and looked at him. “Wvhats wvrong?”

“Y9u w9uldnt understand it…”

“I'm an open minded guy! Come on cut me some slack here!”

“I just- can y9u keep a secret?” Kankri looked around nervously. There was no one else there in the stairway. Just the two of them sitting down on these steps. 

“Wvell of course I can!” Kankri shifted a little closer to Cronus so that he wouldn't have to speak as loudly.

“I'm s9 sick 9f this. This afr9nt I put 9n. I mean I'm sure with all the cultural realities y9u deal with y9u might understand. It's a l9t of pressure. Having this w9nderful and inspiring guy that was me. That I c9uld have been. He made pe9ple s9 happy. Happier than I think I ever c9uld…” He trailed off and Cronus cut him off with a question.

“Do you mean the vwersion of you trolls from Alternia knowv?” He whispered, like it was some kind of gossip.

“Yes. The Signless. That ide9l9gical her9. H9w did he ever d9 it? He managed t9 have it all. He said all the right things, inspired tr9lls, and he even managed t9 fall in l9ve. H9w c9uld 9ne versi9n 9f me 6e s9 perfect?”

“You knowv you don't HAVE to life up to anything. As long as youre happy.” Cronus leaned back on the steps and looked up at him. He took his cigarette out of his mouth and put it out on the steps, before shoving it in the pocket of his leather jacket.

“Wait- happy? What's the p9int 9f that?”

“Wvell I guess it's to feel good.”

“What's the p9int 9f feeling good if tr9lls d9nt l99k up t9 y9u highly and see y9u as an imp9rtant figure 9f their s9ciety? Why w9uld I care?” He seemed to be getting angry and frustrated again. Kankri arched his back and rested his arms over his knees. His eyes darted around as he tried to understand this concept.

“Wvait a minute. Do you knowv anything about feeling good?”

Kankri look a long pause. … I mean a LONG ASS PAUSE.

“I guess n9t.”

“Wvell then. You knowv wvhat makes me feel good?” Cronus leaned in and smiled. “Talking to you. You are the only person wvho seems to care. It makes me happy to spend time wvith a real friend.” He leaned away, seeming proud of himself. “So wvhat makes you feel good? Nowv that you havwe an example.”

“Hmmmm. Well I'm kind 9f ashamed t9 admit it. I haven't th9ught a69ut this in years.” He slouched into himself more. Seeming to be kind of embarrassed over whatever it was.

“Wvell you knowv that I wvont judge you. I'm not saying you havwe to tell me. But, don't be sacred to.” Cronus smiled at him.

“Well I kn9w that I talk 9f celi6acy l9t. 6ut I d9nt actually enj9y it all that much. The main reason I d9 it is f9r respect and standing 9ut.” He seemed to be relived after saying that out loud. Like he had been holding it in for years. He let out a sigh and slouched once more but in a relaxed sort of way.

“Wvait really?” Cronus leaned away in shock. This seemed to go against everything he knew about Kankri. But he supposed that Kankri had been lying. So maybe he shouldn't be so surprised.

“I h9pe y9u d9nt think less 9f me with this revelati9n.” He looked down in sorrow, he was incredibly disappointed in himself. Cronus however wasn't even noticing that and was more interested in the idea of Kankri in bed. The only person he hasn't asked out, and maybe the first one to say yes?

“Wvhat?! Wvhy wvould I think that? I think it's great that your being so honest wvith me! It melts my heart.” He took a bit of a pause. “Come on. Givwe me a hug, it will make you feel better.” 

Kankri reluctantly hugged Cronus, and Cronus whispered into his ear. “I bet you must be really horny huh?”

“What? What are y9u talking a69ut?”

“Oh come ooon Kanny. Livwing as a celibate for so many years? It must be maddening! You must havwe something your longing for, right?” Cronus leaded in once more and wiggled his eyebrows.

“I mean- well I.” Kankri darted his eyes around again. Still there was no one here. “Fine! C9me with me int9 my r99m.” He opened the door they had been sitting at all this time.

Kankri’s room was incredibly messy. With clothes laying around everywhere, and books on every table surface. Next to the books were loads of candles, all lit. His soper slime was kinda getting into places it shouldn't, and there were boxes and such all over the place. He pulled up one box and took out its contents. He held up a large wooden ruler.

“S9 I think that may6e this is a 6ut much. I kn9w y9u pr96a6ly want to participate with me but I'm n9t sure.” He pulled the ruler down to his lap nervously.

“No no. It's fine. I don't mind at all. It actually looks exciting. Howv do you use this?” Cronus put his chin on Kankri's shoulder and it seemed he didn't mind.

“Well what y9u d9 is sit d9wn. Put me 9ver y9ur lap, and swing the ruler at my uh. My 6utt. Repeatedly. F9r as l9ng as y9u wish.”

“Hmmmm. I can  _ dig _ that.” Cronus sat down at a chair and pulled Kankri by the wrist. He took the ruler and swinged harshly at Kankri’s ass. He let out a small “Aah-” and then Cronus giggled. “Oh sorry. Wvas that too hard?”

“N9 n9, it was fine. Please keep g9ing.” And then there was another swing and another and another. Each one followed by a soft moan from Kanny, and then a smile from Cronus. After a while though, Cronus was thinking that maybe they could do something else together?

“Hey so in the spirit of doing things that make you happy, I havwe a suggestion. It might make you feel good?” Cronus put his hand on Kankri’s chin and guided his head up. Kankri’s face was red and he seemed kind of doe eyed.

“Well uhm. What is it?” He began to sit up slowly.

“And don't wvorry, you can tell me to stop any time.” Cronus cupped Kankri's face and planted a kiss on his lips. There was no tongue involved, yet. Just an intense kiss on the lips. They stood up together, walking over to a pile of clothes that seemed soft, not breaking their lip contact. And they laid down together. Kankri’s back hitting the soft ground and Cronus on top of him. His arms boxing Kanny in. Kankri hugged Cronus, pulling him closer by the lower back. He then opened his mouth slightly, delicately slipping his tongue into his mouth.

Cronus whispered “I can't believwe this is happening…” As he moved Kankri’s head aside, licking his neck. Kankri shivered and moaned, then relaxing his muscles again. “Could I maybe take this a step further?”

“Just d9 what y9ur g9ing t9 d9. It d9esn't matter, I'm a sinner n9w.” 

“Wvell ok then swveetheart, can you take your clothes off?” Kankri complied and sat up, taking his sweater off, and then his pants. At the same time Cronus took off his jacket, tee shirt and jeans. The two guys sat before each other almost completely nude, except for their socks. Cronus plunged into Kankri, kissing once more. He pulled his legs onto his shoulders and slid his bulge inside of Kankri. 

“Aaaaaahhh!!” Kankri screams slightly and Cronus pulls himself out quickly. 

“Wvhats wvrong? Wvas that uncomfortable?” He says, looking down and distraught.

“D9 y9u think we c9uld g9 6ack t9 cuddling and kissing? I'm n9t sure if I c9uld handle that right n9w.” Kankri looked away and rested his hand meekly on his forehead.

  
  


“Oh yes, of course. That's no problem!” Cronus picked up Kankri and gave him several kisses all over his face and neck. “This is also quite enjoyable to me you knowv.”

“Why are y9u s9 nice t9 me Cr9nus?” He looked up to his current cuddle partner a little sternly and rested his hands on his forearms.

“Wvhat do you mean? Youvwe alwvays been so nice to me? Wvhy wvouldnt I return the favwor?” Cronus looked down a little confused.

“I kn9w I've 6een playing dum6 f9r s9 l9ng 6ut I think we're past that right n9w. N9 9ne else wants to deal with me. Why d9 y9u. Truthfully.”

“Look I knowv this is going a bit fast but. Kankri I lovwe you. Let yourself feel something for once.” Cronus laid down next to Kankri, resting his head on his hand with his arm bent. His other hand reached for Kankri’s.

“May6e y9u’re right. 6ut I think f9r n9w this needs to stay 6etween y9u and I. D9n’t menti9n anything to anyone. 9k?” Kankri laid back, looking up to the ceiling. He took a cigarette out of Cronus’s pants which were thrown to the ground. He lit it with one of the candles on a table next to them and started smoking. “Cr9nus l99k me in the eyes. N9 9ne. Y9u will tell n9 9ne.”

“You havwe my wvord. I promise.” The two of them laid there for a while in silence. Then Cronus got dressed and discreetly left the room, making sure he wasn't being watched.


End file.
